Events/Current
New Monster with Dark Element Advantage Boost Up Effect! Spawn Period: June 23 (Thu.) - June 30 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! New Gear has been added to Rare Spawns with boosted appearance rates! Featured Gear Good luck Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Ranked Guild Battle Spawn Spawn Period: June 19 (Sun.) - June 30 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! Ranked Guild Battle Spawns have begun! Rates of recommended Gear for the Ranked Guild Battles beginning 6/23 are boosted! Ranked Guild Battle DEF Spawns are also available! For each of these Spawns that only draw DEF Gear, 1 Ranked Guild Battle SSR Ticket will come as a free bonus! Use 3 Tickets to perform a Spawn that guarantees 1 SSR DEF Gear piece with an "Opening Skill"! Equip yourself with Opening Skills to get the edge over your enemies in the Ranked Guild Battles! The following restrictions apply to the below Spawns ;Spawns x10: Comes with RGB SSR Ticket :3 Times Only ;Spawns x10: Comes with EXP Quest Key :10 Times Only Featured Gear Good luck Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- United Offense Event Period: June 16 (Thu.) - June 30 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! United Offense Winds of the Sacred Sword Quests have begun! Storm through Quests and go for the UR wind monster ! Background Story A great many years ago, a band of warriors established themselves in legend through their gallant efforts at an epic battle. In recognition for their achievements they were blessed by the spirits, They now rest in a faraway land waiting for someone worthy to bestow their powers upon. If you think you are worthy enough, then step forward and prove yourself worthy to the leader of those warriors, ! Event Outline United Offense Quests, like no other, require 9 recruits to band together to crush the enemy. BP (Battle Points) are awarded for actions performed during a Quest and Prestige is awarded in accordance with BP rank at the end of the Quest. Prestige will earn recruits handsome rewards! Clear event Quests to obtain the special event item Sacred Sword Emblem. Gather 3 Sacred Sword Emblems to perform a Sacred Sword Box Spawn and secure rewards. ;United Offense Battle Rules :The time limit for battles is 15 minutes :The Quest will be cleared if the boss is defeated before the time runs out. :If a player is KO'd they will be automatically revived after a 30-second wait. :If you Quit or the time runs out BP and Prestige will not be awarded. :When a Unison Chance occurs, the first 5 players to hit the Unison Chance button will participate in the Unison Attack. ;Other Notes :The new below Skill will be implemented from this round of United Offense battles. *Unison Gauge Down: When attacked by the boss, a set percentage of your Unison gauge will go down. *Attacks Determined From MAX HP: The damage from these attacks will be calculated from maximum HP. (Traditional attacks are calculated from your remaining HP.) Attacks that have the blue percentage mark next to them will be determined from max HP. How to Get Rewards ;Earn Prestige! :Clear Quests to earn Prestige and claim rewards. :Some of the rewards up for grabs are the SSR weapon: and Sacred Sword Emblems! : ;Perform Sacred Sword Box Spawn :Use Sacred Sword Emblems obtainable from this event to perform Sacred Sword Box Spawns. :The SSR Monster and exclusive Reforge Material are available in these Spawns! : Event Rewards (When Fully Reforged & Infused) Use the exclusive Reforge material to Reforge Nieve: Whirlsword and Varma to UR! Varma is a wind monster with both DEF and MDEF!! ;Reforge Material :Emerald Wind Crystal : Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Ranked Guild Battle Event Period: June 23 (Thu.) - June 29 (Wed.) 10:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! On 6/23 (Thu.) the next installment of the epic Ranked Guild Battles will commence! Cooperate with you Guild members and test your mettle against other recruits! About Unison League Ranked Guild Battles Just like exhibition matches, Ranked Guild Battles will be held 3 times a day. Winning battles will earn your Guild Score points which will be used to determine rankings. When two Guilds have the same Score, Guild BP will be used as the tiebreaker. Final rewards will be based on the ranking held at the end of the Ranked Guild Battle period. Collect ranking reward Legend Medals and exchange them for the Gear of your choosing! Battle Rules Score Points are obtained only when victorious and are given for meeting each of the following conditions. *Winning the battle *Destroying the opponent's Guild Crystal *Ending the battle with more than 70% of your Guild Crystal's HP remaining *Ending the battle with more than 30% of your Guild Crystal's HP remaining Guild BP is calculated using the following: *The amount of damage you inflicted on your opponent's Guild *The amount of HP your Guild's Crystal has left at the end of the battle *The amount of time left on the clock at the end of the battle *The number of members in your Guild that have been KO'd *Individual BP exists separately from Guild BP; however, this will not affect the rankings. *If the conditions to obtain BP are not met, it may result in a Guild receiving 0 BP. Ranked Guild Battle Matching Score points will be used to match Guilds in Ranked Guild Battles. League Block A Legend Medals League Block B Legend Medals League Block C Legend Medals League Blocks After the final rankings have been announced, Blocks for the next round of Ranked Guild Battles will be determined using ranks as shown below. •Block A •Block B •Block C Caution Notes 1. During the period of 10:00AM on 12/17 (Thu.) - 1:59 AM ET on 12/25 (Fri.) the following restrictions will be in place. You are unable to perform the following: *Leave the Guild you are enlisted in *Disband the Guild you are enlisted in *Expel a player from the Guild you are enlisted in *Invite a player to the Guild you are enlisted in Guilds created during the Ranked-Guild-Battle Period will have to wait for the next round of Ranked Guild Battles in order to participate. (Exhibition Matches can be participated in as usual.) 2. Exhibition Matches will not be held the day after the last day of Ranked Guild Battles. 3. Matching is performed separately for each Block. Guilds from different Blocks will not face each other. 4. Guilds battling schedule A will not face Guilds in schedule B; however, the rankings will include Guilds from both schedules. 5. Guilds that were promoted to Block B after the last round of Ranked Guild Battles but were disbanded before this round of Ranked Guild Battles will start from Block C. 6. You must participate in at least 1 Guild Battle during the Ranked Guild Battle period to be eligible to claim Legend Medals. Pit your muscle and wits against other Guilds and aim for the greatest glory Granvia has to offer! Happy battling! And as always thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Transmutation Greetings, recruits! The secrets to an ancient Transmutation system has been discovered in the dark depths of the Slevra Mountains! See below for more details! How it Works Offer up multiple Gear pieces to Limimin, who then perform a sacred ritual and Spawn a Gear piece for you in exchange, Use Gear pieces obtained from Gems Spawns with a base rarity of SR or SSR to Spawn SR or SSR Gear! Special Gear that can only be obtain through Transmutation also has a chance to appear! Types of Transmutation Limimin ;King ::Transmutates 7 Gear pieces that have a base rarity of SSR into 1 SSR Gear piece. ::A weapon of your Class, a monster, or an exclusive Transmutation Limimin UR-Reforgable SSR Gear piece will appear! ;Big ::Transmutates 3 Gear pieces that have a base rarity of SSR into 1 UR-Reforgable SSR gear piece. ::Transmutation Limimin SSR Gear pieces have a small chance to appear! ;Normal ::Transmutates 5 Gear pieces that have a base rarity of SR into 1 SR Gear piece. SSR Gear pieces have a small chance to appear! Transmutation-Exclusive Gear Thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Element Rush Event Renewed Event Period: March 24 (Thu.) - Unknown Greetings, recruits! Element Rush event Quests have returned and will change every weekday allowing you a chance to get the Monsters and Gear you may have missed out on! Also, 5 New weapons have been added to Element Medal exchange rewards! These new weapons come with special Abilities that can be switched with the standard attack Ability! New Weapons (When Fully Reforged) About Standard-Ability-Changing Weapons :These special weapons come with their own specific Abilities which can be used in place of the standard attack Ability. :When one of these weapons is placed in either a main or sub slot, its Ability can be used. When it is unequipped, its Ability will be automatically removed. :As the Abilities of these weapons are used in place of the standard attack, you can only equip one Ability at a time even if you have several of these weapons equipped. :The Abilities of these weapons are also Class specific, so you will need the right weapon for your Class to be able to use its Ability. Element Rush Schedule ; Amaterasu's Dare ::Available at set times on Mondays! ; Flames of Eternity ::Available at set times on Tuesdays! ; Dragon of the Glaciers ::Available at set times on Wednesdays! ; Alice's Adventure ::Available at set times on Thursdays! ; Goddess of Twilight ::Available at set times on Fridays! Element Medals *Flames of Eternity: Fire Medal *Dragon of the Glaciers: Aqua Medal *Alice's Adventure: Wind Medal *Goddess of Twilight: Dark Medal *Amaterasu's Dare: Light Medal New Weapons ;SSR Weapons :: :: :: :: :: New Gear (When Fully Reforged and Infused}} Available Rewards (When Fully Reforged) ;Element Rush Monsters ;Defense Gear ;Weapons Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Element Rush Renewal! Event Period: March 24 (Thu.) - Unknown Greetings, recruits! Element Strike event Quests have returned and will change every weekday allowing you a chance to get the Monsters and Orbs you may have missed out on! Element Strike Schedule ;The Enlightenment ::Available Mondays 12:00AM - 11:59PM Unison Time ;The Infernal ::Available Tuesdays 12:00AM - 11:59PM Unison Time ;The Loyal Sage ::Available Wednesdays 12:00AM - 11:59PM Unison Time ;Flower Fairy's Strike ::Available Thursdays 12:00AM - 11:59PM Unison Time ;Seduction's Advocate ::Available Fridays 12:00AM - 11:59PM Unison Time Obtaining Rewards •Time Bonus Chests! ::Complete the event Quests within the allotted time for a chance to obtain Element Strike Monsters and Reforge materials! Element Strike Monsters ; The Enlightenment: ; The Infernal: ; The Loyal Sage: ; Flower Fairy's Strike: ; Seduction's Advocate: Reforge Materials ; The Enlightenment: ; The Infernal: ; The Loyal Sage: ; Flower Fairy's Strike: ; Seduction's Advocate: Stamps! :Each time you clear an event Quest, you will be awarded a stamp! For each stamp you obtain, you will be rewarded with Gems, Augment mats, Gold, or other treats, so embark on lots of Quests and claim tons of rewards! Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Labyrinth of Tatarus Event Period: June 11th 2015 to Unknown'' Greetings, recruits! From the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.), the Labyrinth of Tartarus will be available! Clear new Event Quests "Labyrinth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus" for a chance at Hecatoncheir, Skill Limimin King, and more awesome rewards! ♦Outline: Event Quests "Labyrinth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus" will be avaliable from the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.) Defeat the mighty Maze Giant Hecatoncheir within the allotted time for a chance at non-elemental SSR Monster "Hecatoncheir" and other Quest clear time rewards! ♦Obtaining Rewards Event rewards are awarded from chests you can obtain by clearing Quests within the allotted time. See reward details on the Event Quest page for more information. ♦Event Rewards (Fully Reforged) : :Maze Giant Hecatoncheir :Cost: 24 :Max MDEF: 2,207 :Max ATK: 2,207 :Element: None :Skill: Ten Thousand Hands :: Ability Power 80. Damages all enemies 3 times with physical damage. Chance to miss. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. ♦Notes :• Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus is exclusive to the "Friend Quests" feature :• Gold, experience, and Proficiency cannot be obtained in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus :• Continues are not available in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus.